Your Star
by Aechigo
Summary: Implied Sokkue. Sokka is mourning the loss of his beloved Yue, how will he cope? T to be safe.


And he kissed the soft lips of the moon, simply a whisper, before she faded away. This was the last time he saw her, for it was time for her to return to the realm of spirits where she was to manifest until the end of time as we know.

_I can't see your star…__  
__I can't see your star…_

He waited and waited, but she never returned. He didn't know anything of the realm of spirits, even though they were his only true friends.

_Though I patiently waited, bed side,__  
__For the death of today,__  
__I can't see your star,_

So he had no choice but to walk the earth alone, his only love a spirit in the sky. Whenever he gazed up at the night sky, he'd find that a tear escaped from his eye, the memories of her gentleness fresh in his mind.

_And I'm alone now,__  
__Me and all I stood for_,

He's sit and think, he'd lie and wonder, about how he could have saved her. _If_ he could have saved her. He wondered where they'd be if he had; she in his embrace, everything feeling so right. He wondered if there was a way to save her, to free her from the prison of the spirits…

_We`re wondering now,__  
__All in parts and pieces swim lonely,__  
__Find your own way out,_

The darkness of the new moon chilled his already cold heart. He wondered where the moon really went, because she wasn't with him now. He imagined her smiling face shining down on someone else; he wondered if she still felt the way she did, if she could still feel. He watched the stars twinkle where she should be, and felt the emptiness that only the lack of his beloved moon could bring.

_I can't see your star…__  
__I can't see your star…__  
__How can the darkness feel so wrong?_

The sun rose with a new day, chasing away any remnants of her marvelous glory, and even more lonely he felt. Still he thought about her, but if he looked at her replacement both his eyes and his soul would go blind. Without the face of his shining beauty he felt an emptiness inside, even at his best.

_And I'm alone now,__  
__Me and all I stood for,__  
__We`re wondering now,__  
__All in parts and pieces swim lonely,__  
__Find your own way out,_

One night he sat and he cried, mourning for the loss of his first and only love. Tears streamed down his angular face, eyes clouded with remembrance. There was the regular chill of night, but the coldness of his loveless heart was far worse. "Yue…" he said in a whisper choked by sobs. "Yue!" he called at the moon, not caring who heard; as long as she did. The night sky stared back, unchanging, the moon expressionless, as it had always been. The stars twinkled in their mocking dance, and he shut his eyes tightly, unable to bare it any longer.

_So far away,__  
__Its growing colder without your love,__  
__Why can't you feel me calling your name?__  
__Can't break the silence, its breaking me,_

He could do nothing but curse the sky and all of its mockery. He yelled as loud as he could, the spirits had to know his strife. How dare they take the one he loved? She was perfectly beautiful, uncaringly sweet, everyone enjoyed every moment of her presence… but she was _his_. A man was allowed to be selfish at least once in his life, and she was all he would ask. Just to hold her in his arms, to hear her say his name, just one more time. To pretend things were as they were before, for just one moment…

_All my fears turn to rage…__  
__So far away,__  
__Its growing colder without your love,__  
__Why can't you feel me calling your name?__  
__Can't break the silence, its breaking me,_

Defeated, he had no other option. The spirits were never going to return his love. He had to move on, though he himself knew it would be impossible. Through the night sky he would wonder if she was watching, if she was listening. A whisper of the wind, her only voice. He knew what she would want, and it was not his misery. She was magnificent in every way, and this was just one of her many beauties. So that he would do. Honor her wishes, even though she wasn't around anymore. He would hold his head high, and face the sunlight like the man she would want him to be…

_Nothing worth fighting for__  
__We`re wondering now__  
__All in parts and pieces swim lonely__  
__Find your own way out_


End file.
